Crew List
Allan Singer Alexander Singer is a prolific television director who worked from the early 1960s to the late 1990s. He directed episodes of popular series such as The Fugitive, Mission: Impossible, Lou Grant, Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Singer directed one episode of Lost in Space: "The Derelict." Allan Balter Allan Balter was a writer and producer from the 1960s through the 1980s. He is best-known for his work on Mission: Impossible. He frequently partnered with William Read Woodfield on writing projects. Together, they wrote two episodes of Lost in Space: "Attack of the Monster Plants" and "Wild Adventure." Balter served as associate producer on the Irwin Allen series Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and also wrote seven episodes of that series and one episode of The Time Tunnel. Alvin Ganzer was born in August 1911, in Cold Springs, Minnesota. Ganzer started his career in 1947 and he retired in 1978. He became a famous director and writer and he directed many TV serials such as :"David Cassidy - Man Undercover", "The American Girls", "Police Woman" and "Ironside". He is famous for directing and writing "The Leather Saint". Ganzer directed one episode of Lost in Space: "Welcome Stranger." He died on January 3, 2009 in Hawaii, USA. Anton "Tony" Leader was a producer and director of radio programs in the 1940s. In the 1950s he transitioned to television directing. He is best-known for his work on westerns like Rawhide and The Virginian but he made forays into most genres, including science fiction with an episode of Star Trek and two episodes of Lost in Space. Leader directed "Island in the Sky" and "The Reluctant Stowaway." Barney Slater is best-known as a writer of westerns in the 1950s and 1960s but he also wrote 22 episodes of Lost in Space. He ranks second after Peter Packer for writing the most episodes of the series. Slater also wrote an episode of the Irwin Allen-produced The Time Tunnel. Slater wrote the following 22 episodes of Lost in Space: * "The Sky Is Falling" * "Wish Upon a Star" * "The Keeper: Part 1" * "The Keeper: Part 2" * "War of the Robots" * "The Challenge" * "The Space Trader" * "All That Glitters" * "Follow the Leader" * "The Forbidden World" * "The Prisoners of Space" * "The Deadly Games of Gamma 6" * "Curse of Cousin Smith" * "The Wreck of the Robot" * "The Golden Man" * "Rocket to Earth" * "Trip Through the Robot" * "The Mechanical Men" * "The Galaxy Gift" * "The Anti-Matter Man" * "The Flaming Planet" * "Junkyard of Space" Carey Wilber was a television writer born in Buffalo, New York on June 26th, 1916. His career spanned from the early 1950s to the late 1970s, working on more than fifty different television programs. One of his most memorable achievements is scripting the "Space Seed" episode of Star Trek, which introduced the villain Khan Noonien Singh. This character would later become the featured antagonist in the 1982 film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. A native of Buffalo, N.Y., Wilber began his TV writing career in the mid-1950. Wilber was also a member of the Writer’s Guild of America West since 1954 During the Golden Age of Television, he wrote for “Studio One,” “Kraft Theatre,” “Gulf Playhouse” and “Captain Video.” Before retiring in 1982, Wilber also wrote over two hundred hours of drama programming. His credits include episodes of “The Untouchables,” “Maverick,” “Rawhide,” “Star Trek,” “Lost in Space,” “Bonanza,” “Cannon,” “Barnaby Jones” and “Hawaii 5-0.” Wilber won the Western Heritage Award in 1961 for his work on an episode of “The Outlaws.” Carey Wilber's final television work was writing the "Chase Through Time" segment of the 1982 television movie Aliens from Another Planet. Carey Wilber died of cancer May 2 in Seattle. He was 81. He was survived by three sons, two daughters and three grandchildren. Trivia: *He wrote the "Star Trek" episode "Space Seed", which inspired the movie "The Wrath of Khan". Don Richardson was a prolific television director from the late 1950s through the early 1970s. He directed episodes of Bonanza, Margie, The Defenders, The Virginian, The Munsters and Mission: Impossible but is best-known for being the most prolific director of Lost in Space. Richardson directed 26 episodes of Lost in Space: * "Ghost in Space" * "The Challenge" * "The Lost Civilization" * "Follow the Leader" * "Wild Adventure" * "The Forbidden World" * "The Android Machine" * "A Visit to Hades" * "The Dream Monster" * "The Golden Man" * "The Questing Beast" * "Mutiny in Space" * "Rocket to Earth" * "Cave of the Wizards" * "Revolt of the Androids" * "Trip Through the Robot" * "The Astral Traveller" * "Kidnapped in Space" * "Hunter's Moon" * "The Space Destructors" * "Collision of the Planets" * "Deadliest of the Species" * "Two Weeks in Space" * "Princess of Space" * "The Flaming Planet" * "The Great Vegetable Rebellion" Ezra Stone was a television director from the 1940s through the 1970s. He is most famous for his association with The Munsters. He directed 27 episodes of The Munsters and appeared as Dr. Lichtlighter in The Munsters Revenge television movie in 1981. Stone directed the following eight episodes of Lost in Space: * "The Space Vikings" * "The Colonists" * "The Phantom Family" * "The Galaxy Gift" * "The Time Merchant" * "The Promised Planet" * "Fugitives in Space" * "Junkyard of Space" Harry Harris (September 8, 1922 - March 19, 2009) was an American television and film director. Harris moved to Los Angeles in 1937 and got a mailroom job at Columbia Studios. After attending UCLA, he became an apprentice sound cutter, assistant sound effects editor, and then an assistant film editor at Columbia Pictures. He enlisted in the Army Air Force at the start of World War II, and as part of the First Motion Picture Unit, reported to Hal Roach Studios in Culver City. His supervisor there was Ronald Reagan, who hired him as sound effects editor for training and combat films. At the end of World War II, Harris became an assistant film editor and then an editor for Desilu, the studio of Desi Arnaz and Lucille Ball. Over the next five decades, he directed hundreds of TV episodes, with significant contributions to Gunsmoke, Eight is Enough, The Waltons, and Falcon Crest. He won an Emmy Award for directing a 1982 episode of Fame, and was nominated for two other Emmy Awards and a Directors Guild of America Award. He was also Emmy nominated for directing the after school special Have You Ever Been Ashamed of Your Parents? Harry is survived by his wife, Patty; daughters, Joanne, a hairstylist, and Suzanne; and a stepson, Michael Daruty, an NBC Universal executive. Herman Groves was a prolific television writer who worked from the 1950s to the 1980s. He is probably best-known for writing 18 episodes of Disneyland. Groves wrote one episode of Lost in Space: "The Sky is Falling." Jackson Gillis was a prolific television writer from the 1950s into the 1990s. He was an intelligence officer serving in the Pacific during WWII. Following the war, he became a writer for radio programs and then transitioned into television. Gillis is probably best-known for his work as a writer and associate producer on Perry Mason but he also wrote for the popular drama Columbo. He was nominated for an Emmy Award in 1972 for his work on Columbo. Gillis wrote 15 episodes of Adventures of Superman. Gillis worked on several Irwin Allen projects. He wrote an episode of Land of the Giants and seven episodes of Lost in Space. In the late 1960s, Gillis co-wrote (with William Welch) an un-produced pilot script called "No Way Out" for Allen's proposed television series based on Journey to the Centre of the Earth. Gillis wrote the following seven episodes of Lost in Space: * "My Friend, Mr. Nobody" * "The Magic Mirror" * "The Thief from Outer Space" * "The Haunted Lighthouse" * "A Day at the Zoo" * "Princess of Space" * "Space Beauty" Justus Addiss (sometimes credited as Jus Addiss) directed two episodes of Lost in Space: "Attack of the Monster Plants" and "Curse of Cousin Smith." He also worked as a director on 16 episodes of Irwin Allen's Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Leonard Horn was a television director in the 1960s and 1970s. He directed the Lost in Space episode "Invaders from the Fifth Dimension." He also directed nine episodes of the Irwin Allen-produced series, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Michael Fessier, a movie and television scriptwriter as well as an author of short stories, died in September 1988 in Northridge, California. He was 82 years old. He was born November 6, 1905, in Angels Camp, California. Mr. Fessier, editor of the San Rafael (Calif.) Independent Journal in the early 1930's, wrote the scripts for such movies as You'll Never Get Rich, You Were Never Lovelier, It All Came True, Wings Over the Navy and Angels Wash Their Faces. For many scripts he was part of a team with Ernie Pagano. In 1935 Mr. Fessier wrote a humorous novel, Fully Dressed and in His Right Mind. In 1948 he wrote the novel Clovis, about a highly educated, highly opinionated parrot. A co-writer on several Fred Astaire and Rita Hayworth musicals, Fessier turned to producing in the 1940s. During the 1950s, he became a television writer, as well as writing novels, short stories and articles that appeared in "The Saturday Evening Post" and "Esquire" magazines. Mr. Fessier also wrote for many television shows such as Bonanza, Alfred Hitchcock Presents and The Thin Man. He wrote short stories for Story and Esquire magazines, and his story, That's What Happened to Me, has been published in 70 anthologies. He wrote one episode “West of Mars,” for the 1960’s series “Lost In Space.” He retired as a screenwriter in 1973. Nathan Juran began his career as an architect before moving into the film business as an art director. He won an Oscar for his art direction on How Green Was My Valley. During WWII he served with the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) and returned to Hollywood in the 1950s to become a director. He directed sci-fi classics like 20 Million Miles to Earth and Attack of the 50 Foot Woman but is probably best-known for helming the Ray Harryhausen fantasy extravaganza, The 7th Voyage of Sinbad. He went on to become a prolific director on Irwin Allen-produced TV series, including Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, ''The Time Tunnel'', ''Land of the Giants'' and, of course, ''Lost in Space''. After Don Richardson and Sobey Martin, Juran directed the most episodes of the series with 13. Juran directed: * "Return from Outer Space" * "The Magic Mirror" * "The Space Trader" * "Blast Off Into Space" * "The Ghost Planet" * "The Prisoners of Space" * "The Deadly Games of Gamma 6" * "West of Mars" * "The Wreck of the Robot" * "The Girl from the Green Dimension" * "Condemned of Space" * "The Space Primevals" * "Target: Earth" Norman Lessing was a television director who worked from the 1950's through the 1970's. He wrote the teleplay for the ''Lost in Space'' episode "Island in the Sky." Lessing was also well-known as a chess master and he co-wrote a book called The World of Chess in 1974. Biography Lessing grew up in New York City, and played a great deal of chess as a youth, reaching national master strength. He was New York State co-champion at age 19 in 1930 at Utica with 6½/8. He often played at the Stuyvesant Chess Club on the lower east side of Manhattan. He won the 1967 Santa Monica Chess Club championship, and the 1967 United States Senior Open, at which time he had a rating of 2207. He was the senior champion at the American and National Opens several times in the 1960's. Lessing wrote actively for television in New York from its pioneering days in 1950, and moved to California to continue his career until 1979. Shows for which he wrote screenplays include Hawaii Five-O, The Fugitive, Lost in Space, Bonanza, The Nurses, The FBI, Baretta, Cannon, Dragnet, Eight is Enough, Shirley Temple's Storybook, The Adventures of Ellery Queen, and The Man from U.N.C.L.E.. He also wrote the play 36, which was performed all over the United States. Lessing, along with International Master Anthony Saidy, wrote the book The World of Chess, published in 1974 by Random House. This book, which has been called among the best coffee-table chess books, features many photos of top chess players throughout history, photos of many exotic chess sets, plenty of lore and stories, and chapters from each writer about their chess experiences. Lessing died at age 90 of congestive heart failure and complications from Parkinson's disease. At the time of his death Lessing was working on a book about his chess experiences, to be titled The Stuyvesant Chess Club. He was remembered thus in the United States Chess Federation's news summary: "Norman Lessing was the last link to the Golden Age of Coffeehouse Chess." Paul Stanley was a prolific television director who worked from the 1950s through the 1980s. He directed the Lost in Space episode "My Friend, Mr. Nobody." He also directed an episode of the Irwin Allen-produced The Time Tunnel Stanley worked in television from the early 1950s until the mid-1980s. His credits encompass all genres, extending to more than fifty prime time television series of the period, from Have Gun – Will Travel in 1957 to MacGyver in 1985. Feature film credits *Cry Tough (1959) *Mission Impossible Versus the Mob (1968) (based on the TV series Mission: Impossible) *Three Guns for Texas (1968) — one segment (re-edited from the TV series Laredo) *Cotter (1973) *Moby Dick (1978) *MacGyver - Select Episodes Peter Packer holds the record for writing the most episodes of ''Lost in Space''. His episodes frequently include Western themes. Packer created the Western series Man Without a Gun and wrote several episodes of Bonanza and The Big Valley. Packer also wrote episodes for the Irwin Allen produced series ''Land of the Giants'' and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Packer wrote the following 25 episodes of ''Lost in Space'': * "The Derelict" * "Welcome Stranger" * "The Oasis" * "The Raft" * "Return from Outer Space" * "Ghost in Space" * "The Space Croppers" * "A Change of Space" * "Blast Off Into Space" * "The Ghost Planet" * "The Dream Monster" * "The Girl from the Green Dimension" * "Mutiny in Space" * "Cave of the Wizards" * "The Colonists" * "The Phantom Family" * "Condemned of Space" * "Visit to a Hostile Planet" * "The Space Primevals" * "Flight Into the Future" * "Collision of the Planets" * "Castles in Space" * "Target: Earth" * "The Promised Planet" * "The Great Vegetable Rebellion" Known to some vintage television fans as the writer/producer of some famous and not so famous TV western hours, but known mostly as the writer of 25 Lost In Space episodes...and some of those 25 were the very best of the series. Little is known about the private life of Packer but it would seem he was partly interested in making Lost In Space a space western rather than a science fiction series. Almost right from the word go Packer introduced guest characters who seemed like they had just walked out of a farm rather than another galaxy (note episodes: "Welcome Stranger," "Return From Outer Space," "The Space Croppers," "Blast Off Into Space" and "A Visit To A Hostile Planet"). Packer seemed to have little knowledge of science, which was obvious from his very first Lost In Space episode: "The Derelict." Peter Packer scripted wonderful season openers ("Blast Off Into Space," "Condemned Of Space") that put spaceship Jupiter 2 on center stage and were so good that viewers kept coming back for more. He never lived to see Lost In Space turned into a massive budget 1990s motion picture, but if Packer wrote it, he probably would have ended it with "The Space Western Is Just Beginning" flashed across the screen. Rest In peace Peter Packer. Gallery File:Packer.jpg Robert Hamner wrote 6 episodes of Lost in Space. He also wrote for the Irwin Allen-produced series The Time Tunnel and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. He is probably best-known as the creator of S.W.A.T. but he had a lengthy career as a writer for television and film including a writing credit on Star Trek. He won the Peabody Award for his work on the TV movie When Hell was in Session. Hamner wrote the following 6 Lost in Space episodes: * "Kidnapped in Space" * "The Space Destructors" * "Deadliest of the Species" * "Two Weeks in Space" * "The Anti-Matter Man" * "Fugitives in Space" Robert Kinoshita He was born February 24, 1914. He died on December 7, 2014, at 100-years-old of age. He was an artist, art director, and set and production designer who worked in the American film and television industries from the 1950s through the early 1980s. Biography He is best known as the designer of three of the most famous robots in science fiction: Tobor from the 1954 film Tobor the Great as well as the 1957 television pilot Here Comes Tobor; Robby the Robot from the films Forbidden Planet in 1956 and The Invisible Boy in 1957; and "B9 Environmental Control" robot from the 1960s TV series Lost in Space, who was called "Robot". Created at a cost of anywhere between $125,000 and $1,000,000 — depending on which source is quoted — and measuring around 7 feet tall, Robby the Robot was the result of the efforts of a number of individuals, although the final design as it appeared in Forbidden Planet is usually attributed to Kinoshita, who was head draftsman of the art department, and who produced the working drawings and blueprints for Robby’s construction under the supervision of art director A. Arnold “Buddy” Gillespie at MGM. Around April 1965, Irwin Allen hired Robert Kinoshita as the art director for the Lost in Space series. Of the many tasks to befall Kinoshita, two of them were to come up with a robot (which he nicknamed "Blinky") and to redesign the pilot film's Gemini XII space ship into what would become the Jupiter 2. This robot never had a real name—only the model number "B9." In the show he was referred to as "the Robot" or called by the generic name, "Robot." He was brought to life by the combination of actor Bob May and voice actor Dick Tufeld. Two of Kinoshita's famous robots appeared faceplate-to-faceplate in the Lost in Space episodes "War of the Robots" and "Condemned of Space", where Robby the Robot appeared as a guest robotoid and robot, respectively. Among his credits are art direction on four other well-known TV shows: Highway Patrol (1955–1959), Bat Masterson (1960–1961), Hawaii Five-O (1970–1971), and Kojak (1973–1974).2 The B9 robot fan club provides photos of Kinoshita on his 94th birthday as well as an interview. The Father of the Jupiter II Robert Kinoshita is considered by many as "The Father" of the Jupiter 2. Robert "Bob" Kinoshita is more widely known by Sci-Fi fans as the designer of Robby the Robot and The Robot B9 from Lost In Space which he nicknamed "Blinky". He also designed the Jupiter 2 space ship for Lost In Space as well. When Irwin Allen decided to make the pilot for Lost In Space, he hired William Creber as Art Director to design the Robinson's space craft. Creber did, in fact, design the Gemini XII space craft for the pilot but after the pilot was bought by CBS and before production of the series was to begin, Bill Creber had to return to "Voyage" to supervise the huge upgrading of the Seaview sets (making the control room one level, modifying the miniatures, and building the Flying Sub and other such additions. They also had a major move from one stage to another). Around April of 1965 Irwin Allen hired Robert Kinoshita as the new Art Director for the Lost In Space series and although CBS had purchased the pilot, changes would still need to be made. Of the many tasks to befall Robert Kinoshita two of them were to come up with a Robot to add to the series and also to redesign the Gemini XII space ship into what would become the Jupiter 2. Gallery RobKinoshita03.jpg RobKinoshita.jpg RobertkinoshitaBOA.jpg Robertkinoshita.jpg Robert5.jpg Robert4.jpg Robert2.jpg Robert.jpg Shimon Wincelberg was a German-born television writer who worked from the 1950s through the 1990s. Under the name S. Bar-David he wrote two episodes of Star Trek. Wincelberg also wrote episodes of Planet of the Apes, Have Gun - Will Travel and the Irwin Allen-produced The Time Tunnel and Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Wincelberg wrote nearly 100 scripts for television series, including "Naked City," "Mannix," "Police Woman," "Star Trek," "Gunsmoke," "Have Gun - Will Travel," "Lost in Space," and, more recently, "Law & Order." He also wrote the 1959 Broadway play "Kataki," which was inspired by his World War II service in the Army's 27th Division, Combat Intelligence. His 1962 play "Windows of Heaven" made its world premiere at Stockholm's Royal Dramatic Theater. Wincelberg, was born in Kiel, Germany, and started his career as a short story writer for The New Yorker, Harper's Bazaar and Punch. During his career, Wincelberg was a mentor to many Orthodox Jews in Hollywood. He also wrote a segment of "Have Gun - Will Travel" about a Jewish immigrant in the Old West. At the time of his death Wincelberg was urvived by his wife, Anita Marateck, three children and seven grandchildren." Wincelberg wrote the following seven episodes of Lost in Space: * "No Place to Hide" * "The Reluctant Stowaway" * "The Derelict" * "Island in the Sky" * "There Were Giants in the Earth" * "The Hungry Sea" * "Invaders from the Fifth Dimension" Sobey Martin was a prolific director of Irwin Allen-produced television shows in the 1960s. After Don Richardson, he directed the most episodes of ''Lost in Space''. He also directed many episodes of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea, ''The Time Tunnel'' and ''Land of the Giants''. Sobey Martin had a reputation for shouting "Action!" and then falling asleep in his director's chair. He was born on June 27, 1909 in Germany. He died on July 27, 1978 (age 69) in Los Angeles, California, USA. Martin directed 14 episodes of ''Lost in Space'': * "The Hungry Sea" * "The Sky Is Falling" * "The Raft" * "The Keeper: Part 1" * "The Sky Pirate" * "War of the Robots" * "The Space Croppers" * "A Change of Space" * "The Thief from Outer Space" * "Visit to a Hostile Planet" * "The Haunted Lighthouse" * "Flight Into the Future" * "The Space Creature" * "Castles in Space" William Read Woodfield was a writer and producer from the 1950s through the 1990s. He is best-known for his work on Mission: Impossible. He frequently partnered with Allan Balter on writing projects. Together, they wrote two episodes of Lost in Space: "Attack of the Monster Plants" and "Wild Adventure." Woodfield also wrote 14 episodes of the Irwin Allen series Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and one episode of The Time Tunnel. Sutton Roley was a television director who worked from the 1950s until 1990. He directed four episodes of Lost in Space and also directed three episodes of the Irwin Allen-produced series, Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea. Roley directed the following episodes of Lost in Space: * "The Anti-Matter Man" * "One of Our Dogs Is Missing" * "Wish Upon a Star" * "The Oasis" William Welch was a frequent writer on Irwin Allen productions. He wrote four episodes of ''Lost in Space'', eight episodes of ''The Time Tunnel'', 34 episodes of Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea and 10 episodes of ''Land of the Giants''. Welch wrote the following four Lost in Space episodes: * "The Space Creature" * "The Lost Civilization" * "One of Our Dogs Is Missing" * "The Hungry Sea"